icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IThink They Kissed
"iThink They Kissed" is the third season premiere of iCarly, the episode originally aired on September 12, 2009. It was viewed by an average of 8.361 million viewers, which makes it one of the most viewed episodes of the third season. Plot While doing an iCarly segment, Sam loses her tooth after she bites into a squash. Carly takes Sam to the dentist, her first trip to the dentist in a long time, her first time since she was three. After having her teeth fixed, Sam is loopy because of the laughing gas, and she accidentally tells Carly that she kissed Freddie (in the episode "iKiss"). Spencer tries to teach art to prisoners and ends up making a gigantic pair of pants, which two prisoners escape in. Carly confronts Freddie and Sam, but is unable to get many answers from them as they're all duct taped to chairs when the prisoners make a getaway. They all promise to no longer keep secrets from one another, and Carly asks questions about the kiss itself such as how long it lasted. When she then asks if they enjoyed the kiss, the question goes unanswered, as Spencer appears to get his banjo, then leaves, while they are still tied up. They all try to work together to get out of the bind, and the show ends with the three of them falling over on the floor with Carly saying, "Well, that didn't work." Trivia *Carly was supposed to be asked by Freddie, as shown in the promo for the episode, if she was jealous. This scene only appeared in the promo, it was cut from the episode for an unknown reason. This might have been a hint that Carly WAS jealous. *Freddie's mention that he got strong at the same time the voice got lower is a reference to Nathan Kress hitting puberty at some point before the production of season two. This change was first noticed and referenced in "iSaw Him First". *Apparently, Freddie still doesn't know that Melanie is not Sam in disguise. *While at the dentist Sam is wearing stripes. It was stated in "iTwins" that she hates stripes, but Dan Schneider frequently explains in his blogs that Sam only hates it if guys wear stripes; she has no problem with girls wearing stripes or wearing stripes herself. *This is the second episode where Carly wrestles Freddie to the floor. She did it twice in "iPromise Not to Tell" but this time Freddie turns her over, much to her surprise. *The giant pants return in "iHave My Principals", used by Principal Franklin as an entrance when he appears on iCarly. *There are hints that Sam and Freddie liked their kiss, since they looked at each other and blushed when Carly asked them if they enjoyed it. *Spencer is seen wearing a shirt that says DanWarp tweets. If you go to www.twitter.com/danwarp, DanWarp does tweet. *In the scene where Carly asks Sam about the kiss between her and Freddie that she accidentally confessed to while disoriented by the laughing gas, there is a line where Sam says, "Holy crab, I love this!"; although the line appeared to sound like "holy crap". On his blog, Dan Schneider swears the line in the script said "Holy crab". *When this episode premiered in the United Kingdom, Spencer's shirt was blurred out. *"The Sack" is a parody of the Snuggie. *This episode may have to do with Seddie or Creddie Goofs *When stating that Sam hates men in stripes, Freddie is shown wearing a brown shirt with blue stripes and Sam doen't seem to mind. Quotes Sam: Aw, what's the big chiz? It's normal for teeth to fall out. Carly: Yeah, when you're five. Freddie: Or ninety. Carly: How long has it been since you've been to the dentist? Sam: I dunno, two... twelve years. Carly: You're suppose to go every 6 months Sam: Yeah, I'll add that to my list of things that wont happen. Spencer: Hey, you guys! Which one of these shirts do you think I should wear tomorrow? Carly: To where? Spencer: Prison. Freddie: Prison? Carly: Oh my God, what did you download? Spencer: (laughs) Nothing! (thinks for a second) Yeah, nothing. Spencer: Hey, what's on the corn? Barbecue sauce? Freddie: Sam's blood. (Spencer shrieks and throws the corn) Spencer: As I was saying, I'm gonna teach you guys about sculpting, which of course is art. Now I think of art as a physical expression of emotion! So let's start by talking about the emotions you guys are feeling right now! Prisoner: Stabbing! Spencer: Stabbing... isn't really an emotion, it's more of an... activity. (does a stabbing motion with his hand) Which I hope you don't do it to me... See, an emotion is more of a feeling! Prisoner: Well maybe I feel STABBY! Spencer: (changes the subject nervously) So sculpting... is under the influence of nitrous oxide, aka 'laughing gas', making her loopier than usual Sam: Man, it's gone. Carly: What's gone? Sam: My thumb, it was there a second ago. Sam: I want to tell you a secret. Carly: Okay. Sam: Come here. Carly: I'm already here. What's the secret? Sam: whispers I like fried chicken. Carly: It's not a secret you like fried chicken. Sam: I know, I got scared to tell you my real secret. Carly: Just tell me! Sam: Okay. Come here. Carly: I already come hered. Sam: You know that kid, Freddie? Carly: Yes, I know Freddie. Sam: (whispering) We kissed. face changes from happy to shocked. Carly: What? Sam: Me and Freddie kissed! You know ... kissing sounds Carly: You and Freddie really kissed!? Sam: ssshhh,laughing Don't tell Carly! Carly (to Spencer): SAM AND FREDDIE KISSED! Spencer: '''Hey, calm down... '''Carly: NEVER tell a girl to calm down! Spencer:'' Carly hits him'' You know, most guys have to get married to suffer this kind of abuse... Carly: Then she started sayin some pretty ... weird stuff. Freddie: Weird how? Carly: Like ... she thought her thumb was missing. Freddie: Was it? Carly: frustrated No! And ... then ... she said that you two kissed . Freddie: So, she really thought her thumb was missing? That's so crazy... Carly: AND, she said you two KISSED! Freddie: Uh... I'm comin' mom! Carly: '''Your mom didn't call you! '''Freddie: I heard the whistle. Carly: It was Sam said true? Freddie: NO. I'm sure she has both her thumbs. Carly: 'Did you and Sam kiss? ''runs to try to escape but Carly tackles him to the ground and pins him '''Carly: TELL ME!! Freddie: NO! (Freddie reverses the pin and pins Carly to the ground) Carly: WHOA, when did you get so strong? Freddie: SAME TIME THE VOICE GOT LOWER! Carly: Did you and Sam kiss? Freddie: OK yes, it's true... Sam and I kissed. Carly: Oh, my God! (Freddie helps Carly to her feet) Freddie: I was bummed about never kissing anyone, and I was out on the balcony and Sam came out...she said she never kissed anyone either and we ended up kissing! Carly: (yells) OH, MY GOD! Freddie: It was just one time ... except for that other time... but that might've been Sam's twin sister. I'm still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing! Carly: You guys are my best friends! How come neither one of you told me? Freddie: We promised each other we'd never speak of it again. (yells) Oh, man I'VE BEEN SPEAKING OF IT AGAIN!!! Carly: I'm calling Sam right now! Freddie: NO!!! If you tell Sam I told you, she'll kick me in places that should never be kicked! Carly: We're best friends, right? Sam: Of course. Carly: And best friends don't keep secrets from each other, do they? Sam: Why what'd you do? Is it bad? DID YOU FINALLY DO SOMETHING BAD??!! Holy crab, I love this! Carly: '''I didn't do anything bad... '''Sam: Then why are you keeping a secret? Carly: I'm not the one keeping secrets. Sam: (pauses) Alright, you can have your 20 bucks back.(takes $20 out of her pocket) Carly: What 20 bucks? Sam: That I took out of your purse. Carly: (takes wallet out of purse and looks into it) Sam! Sam: Well, at least it's not a secret anymore! Carly: That wasn't the secret I was talking about! Sam: So, I can keep the $20? Carly: (takes money out of Sam´s hand) No! Carly: Why didn't you tell me you and Freddie kissed?! Sam: (embarrassed and lost for words) Freddie: (opens door with a cable in hand) I'm just going to go upstairs and install these cables... Sam: You spoke of it! Freddie: AHHHHHH! (throws cable in air and runs into the hall) Leave me alone, Sam. NO! Argh! Lemme go! Sam: (follows Freddie, carries him back in, and throws him onto the couch. She then locks the door) You swore you'd never tell anyone we kissed! Freddie: I didn't! Carly: '''You know, I tell you guys everything. So, it feels me like, betrayed that my two best friends made out, and they... '''Sam: We didn't make out. Freddie: It wasn't like that. Sam, and Freddie are all duct taped to chairs'' '''Freddie: Why did you tell them where the duct tape was? Carly: I don't know! I was trying to be helpful! Sam: Yeah, you helped them alright. Carly: It's Freddie's fault! When you see prisoners escaping, you don't announce that you're going to call the cops! voice "Well you do realize we have to call the police." Sam: That duct tape is really strong! Freddie: I hate being restricted! Carly: Don't worry. Soon, we'll all be free, and then I'll turn my back, and you guys can resume kissing behind it! Carly: So, how long was it Sam: What? Carly: How long did you guys kiss? (Sam and Freddie look at each other) Freddie: I dunno. Sam: Like, seven seconds. Freddie: Seven... Eight. Carly: Oh. And was it fun? Sam: Fun? Carly: Yeah... I mean, did you guys... you know... like it? Sam and Freddie: (look at each other but do not answer because Spencer bursts in the room) Spencer: Carly! Where's my banjo? Carly: Over there by your robot, but -- Spencer: Yeah! Woo! Sam: Why do you need your banjo all of the sudden? Spencer: 'Cause I was just across the street at that Armenian bakery and I met this girl that was buying some lamajune so i started chatting her up and turns out she loves banjo music. a short tune on the banjo Spencer: She's gonna freak! runs out the room, leaving Carly, Sam, and Freddie still duct taped to the chairs. View Gallery for this episode here 301 Category:Season 3 Category:Specials Category:Season Premiere Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Images of Carly Shay